<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chuyện nhà trời by LacBoiLeA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110057">Chuyện nhà trời</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacBoiLeA/pseuds/LacBoiLeA'>LacBoiLeA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Táo Quân (Program)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>COVID-19, Gen, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacBoiLeA/pseuds/LacBoiLeA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chương trình Táo Quân được ví như một truyền thống của người Việt Nam đã dừng lại nhưng những dư âm của chương trình vẫn còn vang vọng mãi. </p><p>Xin được gõ chút câu chữ tạo thành một mẩu chuyện nhỏ.</p><p>Việt Nam quyết thắng đại dịch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chuyện nhà trời</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Câu chuyện xảy ra trên trời cho nên cũng có rất nhiều việc trên trời xảy ra." </p><p> </p><p>____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>"Ối giồi ôi cái thằng Thiên Lôi kia. Mày đứng lại ngay cho tao. Mày làm tao đuổi theo mày đến bở hơi tai rồi đây này."</p><p> </p><p>Tiếng hét đanh đá của Bắc Đẩu - vị cán bộ cao cấp kề cận Ngọc Hoàng lại vang lên như muốn xuyên thủng tầng tầng lớp lớp mây mây xuống hạ giới.</p><p> </p><p>Ấy vậy mà mọi người ở thiên đình chỉ hơi giật mình rồi thản nhiên tiếp tục công việc. Riêng có Nam Tào và Ngọc Hoàng đang bàn luận phê duyệt tấu chương thì dừng lại một chút. Hai vị thần nhìn nhau lắc đầu cười.</p><p> </p><p>Ngọc Hoàng nhẹ buông tấu chương, tay bê ly trà sen nghi ngút khói. Ngài nhấp một ngụm, nhẹ nhàng thở dài cho vơi đi những phiền muộn ngày qua. Chậc chậc hai tiếng, ngài quay sang nói với Nam Tào : </p><p> </p><p>"Bắc Đẩu thật là. Vừa mới xin ta đi ra ngoài hít khí trời một tí mà quay đi quay lại đã thấy chơi đuổi bắt với Thiên Lôi rồi."</p><p> </p><p>Nam Tào hai tay vòng ra đằng trước, đầu hơi cúi nhẹ thi lễ với Ngọc Hoàng :</p><p> </p><p>"Dạ. Để thần ra gọi Bắc Đẩu."</p><p> </p><p>Ngọc Hoàng xua xua tay :</p><p> </p><p>"Thôi, kệ nó. Thời gian vừa qua dịch bệnh mới diễn biến phức tạp, khó lường khiến cho kinh tế, du lịch tổn thất không nhỏ. Các ngành nghề khác cũng không tránh được thiệt hại. Người dân bị ảnh hưởng. Cả thế giới đều lao đao. </p><p> </p><p>Bắc Đẩu nó là đứa nóng tính lại hay bất cẩn trong lời nói. Nếu là bình thường, giờ này mọi năm nó đang kêu than với ta về lượng công việc khổng lồ phải làm hay cãi nhau với ngươi rồi. Vậy mà giờ trưởng thành hơn, cùng ta và ngươi nghiêm túc làm việc, chạy đôn chạy đáo khắp nơi, tăng ca đến nỗi gần như mọi sinh hoạt đều quanh quẩn ở cung này. Mặt mày cũng không kịp dặm phấn tô son. </p><p> </p><p>Đương nhiên, Nam Tào ngươi cũng cực khổ không kém. Đầu tắt mặt tối giúp ta phê duyệt tấu chương. Song song phải chú ý tình hình khắp đất nước để kịp thời báo lại với ta. Đợi cho sau khi chiến thắng dịch bệnh, ta nhất định có thưởng."</p><p> </p><p>Ngọc Hoàng dừng lại, nâng chén trà thơm thoảng mùi sen bên môi, nhẹ nhàng thổi thổi khói trắng, lại nhấp một ngụm.</p><p> </p><p>Nam Tào thi lễ, môi treo nụ cười nhẹ nhàng :</p><p> </p><p>"Dạ. Thần xin cảm ơn Ngọc Hoàng đã có lời. Nhưng thưởng thì không cần đâu ạ. Phận sự của chúng thần vốn chính là vì dân mà phục vụ. Nay, chúng thần cố gắng giảm thiệt hại đến mức nhỏ nhất. Quyết tâm, tin tưởng chiến thắng dịch bệnh. Tất cả vì dân. Chung quy là làm đúng chức trách cũng là làm vì lương tâm, đạo đức. Vậy nên việc thưởng là không cần thiết thưa Ngọc Hoàng."</p><p> </p><p>Ngọc Hoàng cười xoà :</p><p> </p><p>"Haha. Nam Tào Bắc Đẩu, tuy tính tình trái ngược lại hay gây sự, còn nhiều khuyết điểm. Nhưng các ngươi song kiếm hợp bích trở thành tai mắt của ta là thật, chỉ ra các thói hư tật xấu của các quan trên thiên đình là thật, vì dân vì nước lại càng là thật. Các ngươi đối với nhau là tri kỉ, đối với ta chính là những người bạn thân. Vậy nên Nam Tào ạ, đừng khách sáo với ta. Sau khi dịch bệnh qua đi, ta sẽ tăng lương cho các ngươi. Đợi ổn định rồi lại cho các ngươi nghỉ phép ít hôm mà thăm thú đây đó."</p><p> </p><p>Lúc này Nam Tào mới không phản đối nữa :</p><p> </p><p>"Dạ. Ngọc Hoàng anh minh, cũng mong ngài đừng quá gắng sức, giữ gìn sức khoẻ cùng chúng thần vượt qua khó khăn lần này."</p><p> </p><p>Ngọc Hoàng gật đầu cười cười, vươn tay vỗ vai vị cấp dưới chăm chỉ.</p><p> </p><p>Chim sẻ hót chíp chíp ngoài sân.</p><p> </p><p>Hôm nay, lại là một ngày nỗ lực, cố gắng</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mình xem Táo Quân từ nhỏ nhưng cho đến giờ, khi đã biết suy nghĩ một chút thì mình mới dần dần hiểu được những thâm nho trong từng câu nói của Hoàng Thượng, các Táo và nhất là cặp đôi Nam Tào - Bắc Đẩu. Có những vấn đề nhức nhối được đưa lên vẫn còn xảy ra, những đạo lý vẫn đúng cho đến giờ, những câu cà khịa trở thành hot trend. Những lời tưởng nói vui vào thời điểm đó hóa ra lại là lời tiên tri ("Bỗng dưng một ngày đường thông hè thoáng dân đi không quen đâu ạ" - Táo Giao Thông). Những câu tưởng rất đỗi bình thường hóa ra lại cà khịa không nhẹ ("Hợp xướng là tập hợp những người xướng thế nào thì hát thế ấy" - Nam Tào). Những câu hát lên đồng, quan họ ... được sử dụng lên án các vấn đề nóng trong xã hội.</p><p>Thật may mắn vì mình là một người được chứng kiến Táo Quân qua các năm và xin gửi lời cảm ơn tới các diễn viên hài gạo cội, đạo diễn, ... đã tạo ra một huyền thoại trong lòng bao thế hệ.</p><p>Việt Nam quyết thắng đại dịch, đồng thời khẳng định chủ quyền không thể tranh cãi với hai quần đảo Hoàng Sa và Trường Sa cũng như tính chính nghĩa của cuộc chiến tranh giúp nhân dân Campuchia thoát khỏi nạn diệt chủng Khmer Đỏ.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>